The Holmes' help
by mr british government
Summary: What if Harry took control? Mycroft meets Harry and offers assistance in turning him into a formidable force. The Wizarding world won't know whats hit them and Mycroft... well he's fallen hard!
1. A taste of freedom-1

*I do not own any characters or settings in this story. they are the property of acd-Sherlock & jkr-harry potter. Enjoy readers*

It was early morning in Little Whinging, too early for any normal teenager to be awake. Then again Harry Potter was no normal teenager. He was a freak, a criminal, and a burden in privet drive and in the Wizarding world... Well he was a scapegoat one moment, and then saviour the next. The media had dragged his name through the muck, but he didn't care. Not anymore.

Sirius. Agony tore at his insides. The guilt was eating his at muscles, in his blood creeping through his scrawny body. The pain was worse than any beating his Uncle could give. His only hope of family, freedom was lost. But Harry remembered what Sirius told him late at night under silencing charms through the mirror. Anger washed through him, Dumbledore, that man. He'd been manipulating him, controlling him. Well no longer. Harry was taking control. He wasn't going to end up like his dead god father.

Harry was currently in Privet Drive pacing in his bare prison like room adrenaline racing through his veins. Today was the day he was breaking free. The order was following him, stalking him. Perverts. It made no sense, Harry wasn't allowed outside by his so-called family, he'd contaminate the air, infect Dudders. Idiots. So why did he have a guard? The blood wards stopped Voldemort coming anywhere near the house. So why were they wasting their time sat in the tree of Mrs Figg's house watching him 24 7? They could be doing something to fight Voldemort, saving lives not babysitting the boy-who-lived! Sheep of Dumbledore. Goldfish.

Harry sat down carefully on the bed wincing. His Uncle Vernon had been in a particularly foul mood last night. He glanced down at his watch. It was Dudley's until he got a newer more impressive on and threw it out. It was silver, and expensive you could see the cogs turning, and the wristband was way too big because it obviously used to fit his obese pig of a cousin. Ha, it was probably far too complicated and hard for precious Dudders to use anyway.

2:30 Am. Half an hour until his baby sitters change shift. It'd be the trampy little man's turn he'd worked out. That man always came 3am Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Harry could tell as he'd sit under the cloak for ten minutes smoking a cigar, the smoke rose from under the cloak then crack, the idiot would apperate away for exactly 3 hours until he returned to swap shifts with another sheep. This all played in Harrys favour, it gave him the perfect opportunity to leave. Today was Monday so he could come back Tuesday or Wednesday, and no one wold suspect it. His inner Slytherin was cackling with glee. He needed to be more Slytherin now. No more Mr innocent!

He checked his watch. 2:56am. He pulled on Dudley's old shoes, which took skill to walk in as they were far too big they had parchment stuffed in at the toes to help them stay on his sockless feet. He looked down at himself with a grimace. Clothes all dark colours clean but way too big, after all they were bought initially for a baby whale! 2:30am. Adrenaline raced through his veins, shivering in excitement he removed the loose floor board scooping up his wand and cloak, tying his father's cloak under his hoodie and wand taped to his forearm with a bandage Aunt Petunia gave to him after a particularly nasty beating. 3:09 Am. His ears strained to hear the familiar crack of the sheep leaving. It was eerily silent unit crack!

Yes. Harry jumped up forgetting about his pain. Creeping to the window he inched it open slowing listening to his uncle's loud snores. Good they were all asleep. Harry unrolled large ball of green and silver thick string tying it to his bedframe .He'd made the string at Hogwarts it charmed unbreakable and had unicorn hairs entwined within he'd 'borrowed' them from Hagrids, he made it after... After Sirius died.

How hard could it be? Harry lowered himself over the ledge. No going back now. He wrapped end of the the string round one foot and slipped down his muscles quivering and hands bleeding he made it to the bottom of the string which he'd knotted. He cursed. He had at least a meters drop. He dangled mid-air for a moment then dropped on to the driveway of privet drive. He landed in heap bruising his left hip. He grinned in triumph despite the throb. 'Ha watch out world, son of a Marauder coming to get you' he thought inwardly dizzy with success. Siri would be so proud. 'I'll make you proud Siri' he vowed. Harry jogged away from Privet Drive until the adrenaline had worn off and he was far enough away no to be associated with the boy with lived.

Glancing around the coast was clear he called the knight bus, and raised his hood pulling one of Duddykins' baseball hats he'd stole from the laundry over this eyes, waiting for the bus. A cack and smash tore the silence as the bus ran into a silver wheelie bin before stopping a millimetre before Harry. 'Whoa, Jesus the fools nearly killed me' he jumped back. 'Imagine the headline boy-who-lived-to-die-under-a-crazy-bus'. His inner musing interrupted by the man he remembered as Stan, he hadn't changed much. His grotty uniform had creases around the knees hips and elbows telling harry that he slept in his clothes last night, blood shot eyes a whiff of booze told him that he'd passed out drunk last night obviously alone as no one drinks socially in uniform. Stan had finished his welcoming speech with a groan rudely asking where I was 'eaded. I avoided eye contact and said with a ridiculously low voice and American accent 'Gringotts please' Harry handed him the rest of last year's money and climbed on rushing to the back behind other passengers and pretended to sleep. He felt the rusty red bus jerk forward. 'It was 10 times scarier with your eyes closed' Harry concluded clinging to his seat so there wasn't a repeat of last time where he went flying into the window. He sighed with relief as Stan hollered Gringotts his painfully empty stomach was churning as he left the bus with another fellow who looked equally as ill as he felt. He paused to catch his breath.

This was it, he mentally pep talked to himself, the start of his control, he could do it! He willed his feet to enter the grand building spotting the man from the bus bowing to a goblin, he mused to himself that 'it made sense to respect the ones who have your money' so harry straightens his spine painfully and strode confidently showing no weakness (he hoped) and went to a free desk waiting politely for the goblin he recognised as Griphook to finish writing. A moment later Griphook delicately laid down his quill and raised his eyes to Harry who bowed stiffly and spoke quietly 'hello Griphook' the goblins greedy eyes widened slightly 'I'd like to speak to someone privately if it's no trouble please' the goblin stared him down before drawling out an 'indeed' and a quirk of his white brow. Harry nervously hunched his shoulders and jumped when he heard the soft thump of Griphook moving 'follow me' the goblin commanded curiously his sharpened teeth flashing as he spoke the room the entered had a beautiful mahogany desk with squishy chairs that Harry gratefully sunk into after he was invited. The goblin eyes bore into Harrys under his cap making him supress a squirm 'I'd like to become secretly emancipated please.' harry coolly spoke, secretly impressed with himself.

'Very well Mr potter may I ask why?' the goblin enquired.

'I want to take control of my life. Will you help me?' unknowingly harry gained some respect off the sly goblin. Knowing it was the headmaster that he wanted to take control from.

'Yes Mr Potter I will help you' he claimed 'but you do realise that by becoming leally an adult that you may claim your lordships of potter and black.' Griphook questioned with a smirk.

Harry smirked back feeing disturbingly Slytherin and parroted the goblins earlier words 'indeed'

The next few hours harry gained his lordship ring that the goblin made invisible on his fingers and harry felt the welcoming family magic sing to him. But when harry enquired on how much his vault had left, the goblin looked disturbed and said 'Mr Potter you have multiple vaults you should have been receiving statements from your manager monthly.' harry replied that he hadn't received any and looked rather pissed off. Griphook pulled out a very thick parchment from the smooth desk and a small jewelled knife while muttering to himself about incompetent fools his scowl fixed on harry and he instructed him to put five drops of blood on the parchment to see what vaults he had inherited. The blood splattered on the parchment and it slithered forming his family tree. It revealed that he had inherited not only he potters Gryffindor's and blacks but Slytherin, and Ravenclaws vaults from his mother's side. Huh so his mother came from a long line of squibs. Interesting, he mused. Griphook cleared his throat gaining Harrys attention and asked if he wanted to claim those lordships as well, which harry confirmed three more rings joined the other but on the opposite hand. Harry was dazed, he had five lordships and lots of vaults.

He needed someone efficient to help him manage his money so asked Griphook if he wanted the job, the goblins reaction was startling his lips curled into a vicious smile he interlaced his fingers and replied 'it would be my pleasure' they then proceeded to discuss for a further hour where some of his money should be invested into such as Weasleys wizarding wheezes and various muggle companies that the goblin noted down he had to research. After cracking his back and wincing when a cut reopened the goblins fine senses smelt it and proceeded to heal Harrys wounds and strengthen his bones via potions, finally after that embarrassment harry visited all his vault putting several books weapons and a black and emerald dragon hide armour in a pouch provided by Griphook and he pocketed the two credit cards (muggle and wizardry) into his hoodie and picked up a nice backpack that was weightless and had an extendable charm on.

Harry left the imposing bank to daylight outside and the ally was starting the get busy. Not wanting to be recognised harry rushed through the leaky cauldron and into London where he proceeded to eat a very unhealthy breakfast. Feeling people stare at his awful clothes harry decided his next task would be shopping he could easy explain that he got the on the internet so he needn't keep Dudley's clothes. Harry bought a pair of jeans and a nice hoodie at the first store he found then located the public toilets to change throwing away the old clothes with a 'good riddance' Harry went buying a full wardrobe from thick warm socks(no holey ones anymore) to casual smart jeans.

Harry then passed the very expensive stores with suites he paused putting all his bags in his nifty rucksack he entered and got silk shirts that were heaven against his nipples in several shades of blue and green and a few in white, plum, black, but red as the tailor said it didn't suit his complexion, and well, who was he to argue with the expert? He was the measured for several suits, a silvery grey, a black and a blue. He was informed that a few adjustments needed making to existing ones and that he would pick out waist coats and ties and to come back in an hour. Harry spent the hour food shopping at a Sainsbury's buying precooked high protein meals as he planned to put on some weight and muscle and hopefully grow more than the goblin potion made him. The shopping which contain rather a lot of chocolate as well went into his rucksack when he was alone and he returned to the store retrieving his suits the tailor insisted on harry earing one to try it harry chose the black suit and waistcoat with an emerald shirt and thin black tie as he gazed in the mirror he thought that it made him feel more arrogant than Malfoy!

Harry felt like a proper English gentleman not to mention sexy but still a bit scrawny. He turned to leave with thanks to be bump into a strong hard body harry looked up into steely grey eyes that practically undressed him he apologised profusely the mystery man smirked at him making harry blush and curse his awful gay reactions. Damn. After a short conversation where the proceeded to deduce him harry refused to intimidated at shot the man down with his conclusions back. The man he learnt was called Mycroft, it fitted him perfectly he was very sophisticated with his three piece suit and his black umbrella. Mycroft convinced harry to eat with him at a restaurant and they learnt many things feeling surprisingly comfortable with each other's company Harry confessed that he needed to lean etiquette with a playful grimace and Mycroft jumped at the chance of spending time with the puzzling teen. Harry was nervous accepting is help but the man won him over and the arranged for harry to stay at Mycroft's London house until either Wednesday or next Monday when the idiot sheep would be on duty. He knew he wouldn't get caught as he aunt would never willingly speak to 'one of his lot', so harry accepted to stay until next Monday where he wold be moved to the Weasleys.

Harrys week was one of the best in his life he had the comfiest bed and Mycroft shaped him into the perfect gentleman even refining his speech Harry got the opportunity to shadow Mycroft at work as 'the British government as Mycroft told Harry his baby brother called him. Harry met Sherlock on the Friday after he'd been kicked out of another flat due to the chemical experiments and the violin. Sherlock therefor was forced to stay with Mycroft until he found another flat. Sherlock and harry became fast friends Harry learnt great and disturbing things from him such as his own memory palace that he made in a few days that harry called a memory castle with a smirk at Sherlock's childish disgruntlement and he learnt to play the violin because Sherlock said 'it is good at removing unwanted people from the room' with a glare at his brother. Mycroft merely rolled his eyes at his baby brother's antics.

Sunday night soon came where harry felt that Mycroft having such a high position in the government and Sherlock solving murders they should know about the wizarding world, it is common knowledge that only the prime minister and muggleborn's parents are the only muggles to know the secret, however with Voldemort at large disasters in the muggle world will be increasing rapidly soon their reactions were hilarious and they demanded proof and thankfully harry being emancipated he could make a show of levitating and transfiguring furniture, Sherlock demanded harry to levitate him were he yelled to Mycroft he was defying gravity. Mycroft whose mask was back up was completely amused.

They both demanded the news of the wizarding word where harry told them of Voldemort, and of his previous school years and asked them to swear an oath so he could tell them the prophecy removing a large weight off Harrys shoulders. The brothers looked equally worried and furious, at Dumbledore who they easily figured out was a manipulative bastard and at the insanity of Voldemort and the obvious dangers in Harry's future. Harry promised to take the brothers to Diagon alley tomorrow as Mycroft had got a rare day off after solving a crisis with no more future crises predicted. The men all went to bed late to wake up early by and excited Sherlock. Harry made them all a large breakfast with teas and they planned his disguise.

Harry walked into the leaky cauldron with Sherlock and Mycroft at his side harry was pretending to be Sherlock's twin he was dressed in black slacks and his favourite green shirt with a coat the same as Sherlock's but more grey than back, his hair had been cut properly and it was no longer unruly but with the help of some product of Sherlock's his hair was curly and styled to be the same as Sherlock's his scar had muggle makeup concealer on just on case his fringe moved he was similar height to Sherlock and had similar high cheekbones, he work bright blue contact lenses and spelled his glasses to be stuck to his face and invisible. Overall they looked like twin but harry was slightly shorter and skinnier. Mycroft acting as older brother looked as dashing as usual however it was disturbing to call him brother especially after developing feelings that were definitely not platonic.

Harry's fists were clenched the only indication that he was nervous, although no one recognised him some did stare looking at the three muggle dressed gentlemen. Harry relaxed tapping the bricks to enter the alley listening to the brother bicker and deduce all the wizards to each other, the bricks shuffled silencing the brothers revealing the alley 'welcome to Diagon alley' harry said dramatically causing Mycroft to snort softly. Sherlock's eyes were alight dancing over the shops and people. Harry showed them the bank first deciding not to change ant of Mycroft's money instead to use Harry's credit card arguing it was more convenient the hauling a bag of gold around also ensuring that Sherlock would stay near.

The three brothers first entered the book shop first. Harry knew they would be here a while Mycroft got a pile of books on politics etiquette (Sherlock scrunched his nose up at his) history, Dumbledore, and the school books. Sherlock got twice the amount of books and gave harry a pleading innocent face that harry couldn't deny him, his were on potions, arthrimacy, runes, history, spells and warding. Harry got a few books on wards and his school books that he predicted. As he hadn't got his letter yet. He also got the majority on mediwizardary and healing. The shop keeper looked shocked and delighted at the number of books and offered to shrink them to fit into three little boxed which were put in Harry's bag.

The men needed a break so harry took them to have an ice-cream they all had exotic colours and flavours harry enjoyed watching Sherlock guess the flavours and avoided looking at Mycroft's pink tongue remove them ice cream from his lips knowingly teasing harry, who promptly glared at the man trying to keep the blush out of his cheeks and his thoughts clean.

They went to the sweetshop buying lots of food them all and most for Sherlock to experiment on, Mycroft was rather appalled at the cockroach clusters which Sherlock then bought packets of to keep his brother on his toes.

Harry purchased parchment, quills and ink, the brothers made several snobby comments on the superiority of nonmagical stationary of which harry agreed to. They also went into the furniture shop harry wanting a very advanced trunk with sections for his clothes, suits, books and belongings that wouldn't fit in his old trunk. Harry got one that had a blood and verbal passcode and it would shrink and be weightless, with several compartments. Harry would put this trunk in his old one so no one was suspicious. Sherlock and Mycroft out extended and weightless bags seeing their value.

Harry was trying to avoid www, telling them about quidditch skipping past the store but Sherlock and Mycroft were the cleverest rains for nothing and easily spotting diversionary tactic and ignoring harry walking straight into the store.

The store was bright colours all contrasting it was crowded, contradicting the next to deserted alley. The walls were bulging with prank products some stacked in boxes. Sherlock had already ran off collecting products to experiment with and use on his brother. Mycroft was groaning at my side having the same thoughts s harry. The two shared a despairing look and went in search of Sherlock collecting pranks on the way. Harry would have never of believed that his tournament money would have done this, he was glad he told Griphook to invest in the business. He caught sight of the twins in outrageous purple and lime green suits shouting jokes from a balcony and playing with younger children. He smiled thinking money well spent! Mycroft and harry soon caught up with Sherlock who had his own box he'd commandeered to fill, harry warned Sherlock 'no love potions and only one box!' which made Sherlock sulk for five seconds until he discovered instant darkness powder. Harry and Mycroft dragged Sherlock from the store to go back home as harry needed to pack and they were having an evening meal with mummy before harry could sneak back into privet drive. The mood darkened when harry mentioned this. Harry packed his trunk leaving out a set of casual clothing for when he returned to Dursleys and wore his best suit which was new from Mycroft as his others were a bit tight as he'd filled out nicely.

Harry was nervous meeting the women she had to be formidable if she had Mycroft and Sherlock wrapped around her little finger. Mrs Holmes was very pretty, her sons had inherited her good looks, harry found out her secret was that she mothered the boys and was so sweet that they just had to do as they were told to avoid her disappointment. Mrs Holmes wanted to meet the one who had got Sherlock to spend nearly a week in his archenemies company. They left at 10pm as Mrs Holmes was tiered.

Back at Mycroft's London house Sherlock gifted harry with a violin with bow and case, making harry promise he'd practise. Mycroft gifted harry with two ways books so harry could easily contact Mycroft and Sherlock faster than owl. They spent until 2am chatting all three together, the knowledge of that it would be a long time until they saw each other again weighed heavily on the three. Calling a taxi the three men rode to surrey, Mycroft and Sherlock insisted on coming as I added an hour on the time together, they arrived on the road before privet drive dropping him off they said a teary goodbye and several hugs Mycroft slipped a chase kiss on each of Harry's cheeks making him blush prettily in Mycroft's opinion. As the taxi left harry put on is fathers cloak walking to privet drive harry checked the time 3:09am he waited for the crack of apperation that happened two minutes later then harry found the string he'd tucked against the house and in the climbing plant and proceeded to climb up which was a lot easier when he could use magic. He climbed through the small window grimacing as he heard a stutter in his whale of an uncles snoring, and let out the breath he'd been holding when the awful sound continued. Promptly changing into Dudley's clothes in case his relatives made him give them money he went to sleep on the lumpy mattress with some cushioning charms.


	2. Back at the Dursleys-2

Harry woke to hear Dudley lumbering down the stairs, it sounded like a mini earthquake. Ah. There was the large earthquake produced by uncle Vernon. Harry was glad he no longer lived in the cupboard, because he'd be constantly worrying about the stairs collapsing and killing him!

Harry raised from his bed to take in the room that was so different to his room at the Holmes'. There was a thin gathering of dust over the surface of his desk, the door which was clearly locked from the outside had a cat flap drilled in the bottom of the door. The proof that his relatives hated him was no longer painful he had accepted that they could never love him.

He remembered the first time uncle Vernon had hit him, he had come home with better grades than Dudley so Vernon walloped him across the face sending the little Harry flying. He could remember his uncle's face he looked scared after his aunt had said something, and they acted as if they were waiting for something. They were arguing and he could hear his aunts shrill screeching from his cupboard but what they were waiting for never came so his uncle got bolder and Harry's life got steadily worse. Harry scrunched his eyes shut retreating into his memory castle where he placed the memory back into the dungeons, where all his Dursleys experiences lived.

Harry's eyes flickered open when he heard the five locks of his door click open, and keys jingle. He rose checking nothing magical was lying around and turned to face his aunt, whose sneer was nearly as impressive as Snapes. It must be the iceberg horse teeth, however they weren't twisted and yellowing like Snapes. Ugh harry shuddered

'You' his aunt's eyes narrowed.

'So your back then'

'Yes aunt Petunia' He replied thinking 'Obiously'.

With a malicious glint in her eyes that made Harry wary his aunt led him to the bathroom, like a prisoner, she waited outside while he went to the toilet and retrieved the toothbrush from behind the sink scraping it painfully dry over his teeth knowing he wasn't allowed toothpaste his aunt screeched '10 seconds freak' through the door while he rushed to throw water on his face. Back in his bedroom his aunt informed him 'Dudders and I are going to a flower show for a couple of days they will buy him a new phone' she paused 'your uncle is staying here working and will deal with your punishment' ah Harry understood the evil glint in her eyes now the perverse pleasure in his pain.

Fear ran through him he couldn't use magic here even if emancipated as Dumbledore would know from the wards, so he couldn't protect himself from the fat brute of a whale. Harry would have to just take it, and deal with the pain, he cursed himself for not making healing potions while with Sherlock. Damn.

The only person who had come undetected by the headmaster was dobby, but dobby couldn't help as he was employed by Hogwarts and by extension the headmaster. He didn't know any potter house elves so he would have to convince kreacher. That if im alive when Vernon's done. It's my birthday this week, so the Weasleys will probably get me soon after he rationalised to himself trying to stop the familiar panic. He could use the Hogwarts owl to send a note to ask them to get him ASAP.

Hedwig hadn't returned after he sent the first letter, he was quite suspicious of this 'best friends.' Harry knew that if Hermione really wanted to write to him then shed use muggle post shed know that wizards don't intercept muggle stuff underestimating it. Yes Harry was very suspicious good job he made truth potion and forgetful potion with Sherlock. It was the genius' idea after hearing Harrys doubts however Sherlock's face told Harry that he was very right to be suspicious. That scared Harry. He was scared the betrayal would snap him.

The door slammed snapping Harry from his depressing thoughts. The rain was slashing against the window. His uncle was coming.


	3. Kreacher-3

*Enjoy and review please*

The door slammed snapping Harry from his depressing thoughts. The rain was slashing against the window. His uncle was coming.

Harry was disgusted to see his hands were trembling when he ran them through his curly hair. What would Mycroft think if he saw him here shaking like a leaf at the thought of his overweight uncle? If Mycroft was here he would lean on his umbrella, his face a perfect mask then, quirk a perfect brow at harry communicating, 'and just who does this peasant think he is? The inferior idiot'. Sherlock would sheer at him and proceed to insult him with deductions making his uncle feel tiny (not physically!)

Yes, Harry will not give the man the satisfaction of seeing how much he was hurting him, breaking him. His uncle barged into the room after obviously struggling to open his room's locks with his podgy sausage fingers. Harry was proud that his face was perfectly calm facing his uncle, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for uncle Vernon.

His face was purpling alarmingly, Harry wondered about the man's blood pressure briefly, while the man was visibly panting, his chest heaving. He reached down to undo his new black leather belt. Harry inwardly winced knowing the slim belt would tear him apart.

Vernon's trousers fell round is ankles falling from his large stomach stepping from the trousers he widely gestured for Harry turn against the wall. Harry coolly complied know from past experiences disobedience meant more pain.

Harry braced himself against the wall. Waiting for the lashes which dutifully came, amongst the agony Harry herd the familiar crack of apperation, weird the window must be open, but his uncle always closed the window, so the neighbours didn't hear his freakishness.

Harry lost the meaning of this trail of thoughts as his uncle had reduced him finally to a screaming mess. His uncle stopped after Harry's knees buckled delivering a few kicks to Harry out of 'pure love'. After his uncle left taking his trousers.

Harrys mind was starting to work through the pain refusing to succumb to unconsciousness and bleed to death, therefore harry remembered his plan to call kreacher which he gasped out calling the elf. Kreacher was about to fall to the floor kicking and screaming in a tantrum we he caught sight of his new master bleeding into the floor boards.

The old elf's eyes widened, jaw slackened then clenched in fury where the old elf vowed to himself to serve the beaten lamb, 'kreacher will make him strong. He'll make mistress proud, the house of black will be a force to be reckoned with when he was done' kreacher popped away returning with blood replenisher bandages and dittany that he'd stole from the nasty potions man who had dared to brew in his masters house he watched the man when the horrible man returned from the dark lords meeting to heal himself.

He poured the potion down the boy's throat poured the dittany over his back and bandaged his remaining wounds. Kreacher would wait for his new master to wake, while waiting he sneaked a look at his masters belongings finding them hidden in a secret spot under an invisibility cloak the bag contained a trunk full of smart clothes and books and the bag had food, muggle food.

Kreacher smirked knowing 'his new master would be a perfect back much better than the traitor broke mistress's heart' kreacher nodded 'he would be underestimated and then strike his deadly poison at his enemies, now Kreacher's enemies. Yes the perfect Slytherin is one in lion's fur' kreacher wheezed a laugh to himself, but slapped his hand to his mouth thinking he'd woken master. Bad elf.

Kreacher replaced master's treasures into his secret place and crouched over his master his bones creaking, kreacher told himself that he must refresh his body as he couldn't serve master in such a terrible state. He let his magic wash through him leaving a more refreshed straight backed elf. But still kreacher in appearance. Good elf, he praised himself.

Harrys eyes fluttered open several hours later his eyes opened to blurry darkness, he was on his bed and felt the tightness of new skin on his back and shoulders, Harrys mind stuttered in surprise expecting agony, after all Harry hadn't ordered kreacher to act before he passed out. Harry located the elf polishing the layer of dust off his desk.

'The elf looked different healthier', Harry thought happily, despite his old anger of the elf role in Sirius death. Harry sat up with a hiss which developed into a strangled laugh when the elf promptly fussed over him, admonishing him.

It had to be the weirdest experience harry had had in a while. If Sirius could see the elf now he'd be childishly pretending to be sick. Harry lay back with a laugh allowing the elf to nurse him to health knowing his uncle wouldn't come back before aunt petunia came back. Meanwhile Harry got the opportunity to get to know the elf that was so different to dobby.

After Harry told kreacher of his great escape and the Holmes brothers kreacher looked delighted and informed harry 'Holmeses will be allies and family for master and kreacher, yess teaches master lessons and kreacher will teach too wizardy lessons' Harry looked slightly disturbed at the elf who was a pure blood fanatic liking muggles! Yep definitely a weird experience.

Kreacher insisted that harry mastered occulemency before his birthday in three days when he would probably go to the Weasleys. Harry learnt to use his mind castle to keep kreacher out. He mastered it quickly allowing kreacher to make Harry go through his school books and next year's books and store the knowledge in his memory castle so he'd never forget.

Kreacher also informed harry that he would be doing exercise regularly, which was fine with Harry as he'd planned to anyway, but he was starting to doubt who was the master as kreacher was so bossy!

July 31 soon came where Harry was waiting for his letters, and he was writing to Sherlock and Mycroft when his aunt started unlocking his door kreacher magic's everything under the floorboards and disappeared his aunt glared suspiciously around then thrust the heavy box into Harrys arms without a word and horseily stomped out locking the door.

Harry looked at the box it had his name and address printed on so it must have come through the post meaning it could only be from Sherlock and Mycroft! Harry tore through the box while kreacher came back replacing Harrys treasure from under the floorboards.

Harry peered into the box with warm fuzzy feelings clenching his chest, he found a collection of items clearly from Sherlock there was violin music books for him to learn, harry felt quite annoyed not being able to play his violin here, but would practice regularly at Hogwarts. The books were thick and clearly used flicking to the first page there as writing 'property of Sherlock Holmes. And Harry Potter' Sherlock had clearly added Harrys name making Harry feel emotional as he flicked through seeing all Sherlock's notes in the margins.

Next were two small thin elegant knives with wrist and thigh holster. The knives were silver and with a snake shaped hilt one with ruby eyes and the other with emerald eyes engraved were SH on the ruby snake and MH on the emerald.

They were so beautiful he didn't deserve friends like them even kreacher was looking appreciably at they as he helped strap them on 'you'll have to train to target throw the pretties' he commented 'yeah' harry whispered dazed. He drew out what looked like a long necklace box that was clearly from the wizarding world from the gold dragon that was prancing around on the box harry opened it to find seven ear fangs three made from stone: diamond, ruby and emerald; two made from metal: gold and silver; one made from wood and on made from bone. Harry was amazed he'd never thought of an ear piercing but it would definitely look on him.

He read the note attached to the lid that was in Sherlock's elegant scrawl 'harry these are communication devices as I guessed mobiles wouldn't work at your school push the fang through your ear it doesn't hurt and when you want to speak with me add blood by stabbing your finger with it and say my name and you'll be able to heard and speak with me apparently, do so asap as I need to see if they work-hurry and stop blubbering happy Birthday-SH' Harry laughed out a sob, there was probably only three people that knew Sherlock could be loving and that was Mrs Holmes Mycroft and Harry.

Harry would finish opening his presents before contacting Sherlock. He pulled out the last which was a posh box the height of his hand. It contained a gold pocket watch that had engraved modestly 'all my love Mycroft' harry felt the butterflies attack his stomach as he gasped 'did this mean Mycroft likes me as I do him? He wondered.

He opened the watch were paper fell out he read 'harry, yes I do like you as you do me but I will wait until you are 17 before courting you, whenever you want to talk say my name into the mirrored side of the inside of the pocket watch and I will answer yours will heat up when I call you to answer say love conquers all. I am missing you immensely as Sherlock has no one to play with so is attempting to experiment with those ghastly products on me. Speak soon-MH'

Harrys heart was thumping. He was elated. Who knew Mycroft was so well… romantic and charming!

Harry opened an envelope from kreacher that informed him he had an appointment tomorrow for an eye healing. Harry thanked the thoughtful elf until the poor thing blushed.

Harry retrieved a letter from a Hogwarts owl which flew off not allowing Harry to use him dammit. There was his Hogwarts letter with his book list harry was glad he wasn't head boy as he wouldn't have the time for anything his year and he'd decided he was quitting seeker, thinking that he loved flying and winning but someone else should have the chance this year. There was an extra parchment from the head master that he would be picking Harry up at 8pm tomorrow.

Harry guessed that Ron and Hermione's present would be given to him tomorrow although harry wasn't particularly fussed as they weren't good friends like Mycroft and Sherlock. Hermione constantly nagging and questioning his every motive and Ron holding him back with his laziness.

Harry pierced his ear fang in and proceeded to talk to Sherlock and Mycroft who had stolen a diamond fang from Sherlock who didn't really mind, but had to bicker to annoy his brother.

They talked for most of the day discussing books and Sherlock and Mycroft even got to see the much talked about house elf in the pocket watch.

Tomorrow soon came where he found himself sat in a healers shop (like the doctor) that dealt with non-emergency medical patients that couldn't. Wearing his suit armed with knives pocket watch and fang currently wondering why kreacher offered to take Sherlock with us. The man was questioning the poor healer who was getting quite flustered.

The examination was done as was the charm, which he had several other charm such as heat sensory eyesight, eagle-eye, and see though darkness. Sherlock got the same as charms worked on muggles but potions don't. Harry enquired if he could buy some glasses with normal lenses to the confusion of the man but he gave them rectangle stylish frames that had several useful extra charms on too.

After dropping Sherlock off and a quick cup of tea with Sherlock kreacher took harry to privet drive where he packed his belongings carefully knowing Ron would snoop at some point. Kreacher spelled his fang invisible, he wore his casual clothes that fit as the last of Dudley's were shredded by Vernon's belt.

Harry had told his relatives that the headmaster was coming to pick him up and that it may be the last time he came here. His relatives soon fled out for a meal leaving harry locked out, sat on the door step for an hour before the headmaster came his aunt gave him a thick pink diary saying good luck and a pitying look before driving off. Harry put it away in the secret trunk, so the on duty order babysitter didn't see. Then sat on his old trunk about to ring Sherlock via the fangs when a familiar coldness swept through him. Dementors.


	4. Attacked again-4

He sat on his old trunk about to ring Sherlock via the fangs when a familiar coldness swept through him. Dementors.

Harry flicked his wand from his holster. His back was pushed up against the front door, the door knocker digging painfully into his back. He felt the coldness spread through his limbs and reach his chest. His worst memory was surfacing, his mum begging. NO. He pushed the memory into the deepest dungeon of his mind castle, wrapping chains around the door. He could see the Dementors, they were bumping against what was obviously the blood wards that extended around the Dursleys property. He was safe.

Unfortunately no one else was. Harry flicked out his pocket watch calling Mycroft. The answer was immediate, showing Mycroft's face only for it to be snatched to Sherlock's face' Mycroft Sherlock there's a Dementor here. Help. I dunno what to do' he panicked. Sherlock's urgent voice said 'call kreacher.' Harry flicked the mirror shut with his thanks. Calling kreacher who promptly squeaked in fear, then cast elven magic the rolled out in pure white waves to expelling the Dementor. The Dementor fled, causing harry to sag in relief. Sliding down the door frame. Kreacher fetched chocolate for the two. He munched on the chocolate wondering where the hell his sheep babysitter was. 'Wasn't this what they were me to protect me from?' Harry questioned before calling Mycroft. It warmed Harry's inexperienced heart to see the worried face of the Holmes brothers. Sherlock was practically on Mycroft to see into the mirror. Harry told the brothers that he was fine and Dumbledore would be here soon. Sherlock made Harry move the mirror around so he could see the surrounding area. Which he commented on 'all clear' harry rolled his eyes. Flicking the mirror shut with promises to call tonight.

Dumbledore arrived with a spring in his step, his tacky suit of florescent green with pink stars looked like a 10 year olds, but harry grudgingly admitted the cut showed off the old man's build perfectly. His beard swished to a stop the little bells woven in tinkled. The headmasters face fell when he saw Harry slumped against the door with his trunk overturned. 'Harry my boy' the old goat whispered. Harry knew this was no act, as he wearily pulled himself up, cursing that a repeat of last year had happened, thankfully with no trail. Harry attempted a smile, and seriously failed, he stepped under the headmasters green frog umbrella pointlessly as he was already soaked from the rain that he worryingly hadn't noticed until now when it made his hair slick to his head and in his eyes.

His hoodie was dripping and he was soaked to the bone. He ran his hands through his hair pulling his fringe away from his forehead exposing his famous scar. Harry was no longer self-conscious after Mycroft was through with his gentleman training. His hair was curling out in every direction and after Dumbledore put warming charms and drying charms on him, making his hair dry in a mass of curls. Harry sighed defeated by this hair. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled annoyingly at his situation until they dulled when Harry told him of the Dementor, harry could see he was furious. His magic swirled in the air until he controlled himself then Dumbledore apperated harry away.

Harry was sucked through what felt like a needle size tube, it felt twice as worse as Kreacher's popping. Harry locked his legs straightened his back and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the dizziness to pass. He would not look weak. He remembered that he couldn't trust this man or anyone. He rearranged his face into a confused grimace asking 'what was that?' Dumbledore chuckled making harry want to the amused look off his face. 'Apperation my dear boy, its wizarding travel. You'll be able to get your licence when your 17' harry inwardly scowled at the endearment thinks' im nobody's dear boy especially not yours old goat' Dumbledore carried on oblivious to Harrys inner wrestle 'I was going to take you to see an old teacher to persuade him to come out of retirement, but it seems the death eaters were after him so he sought my help early. Now' he looked over his half-moon glasses at harry 'we need to discuss some matters of importance follow me' he walked through the gate that he recognised as the burrow.

Great. They entered Arthurs shed, which harry thought was a bit presumptuous of him entering without permission. Spiders were crawling over the top of the headmasters head into his silvery beard where they disappeared. Harry withheld a smirk at the old wizard's surprised expression. The headmaster informed harry of his owls coming tomorrow, and that the headmaster wanted harry to take runes with the younger years to receive a runes owl as he would need it. Harry agreed as he enjoyed reading Sherlock's rune books, maybe Sherlock could help plus it would be easy to remember using his mind castle. The headmaster also told harry heed be having extra lessons with him and occulemency with Snape. Harry was seething 'was there anything else you are deciding for me?' they then left after the awkward questioning of what happened to Dumbledore's hand, which was black withered and disfigured ' Dumbledore replied 'it will have to be amputated before the dark curse spreads causing bad effects' in other words death? Harry thought his mind going hundred miles a minute with the new information. Harry made himself look scared and sympathetic 'im sorry' he said sweetly. No matter how much he despised the old man's manipulations harry was sorry as losing a hand is serious and traumatic. He would be weaker.

Entering the burrow at 9pm harry found Arthur making cheese and biscuits, and handing one to harry when he was promptly ushered upstairs by Mrs Weasley not getting a chance to say bye or thank the headmaster. How rude! Harry climbed the worn wooden steps dragging his trunk that was very light as it only had a few old stuff. He paused when he reached the familiar door of Ron's room, where he heard an uneven light thudding. Harry thought it was a perfect time to use the extra ability of his eye charm of seeing through objects only to nearly blind himself by seeing Ron and Hermione at it like bunnies. Eww! Harry felt his stomach churn. He didn't know they were going out or even had feelings for each other. Ugh. Harry move on bypassing Ginny's door, that girl reminded him of a creepy fan stalker. He ended up staying in the twins' room where he removed boxes full of pranks and checked the bed for any other pranks. Finding it clear except for book of pranks and invention ideas that he flicked through harry soon fell asleep going over the plan tomorrow for questioning Ron and Hermione maybe even Ginny, as she's close to her mother to question her. He wondered what he'd do if they were betraying him. Leave? No he was only here a while as they were going to Hogwarts early as the headmaster had told harry just then. Harry fell asleep, while kreacher popped into the room he magically changed Harry's clothes into pyjamas tutting fondly his master.


	5. Betrayal-5

Harry fell asleep, while kreacher popped into the room he magically changed Harry's clothes into pyjamas tutting fondly his master.

Harry woke early and suddenly panicked he forgot to ring them. Dammit. Harry got dressed quietly and styled his hair, not wanting the older men to see him in a state, especially Mycroft. Harry thought of Mycroft the older man of 22 was incredible. He was the British government and had only officially working for a few years, but he claimed that he had been making connections with important people since he was young making climbing the ladder easy.

He was so different to his younger brother of 18 and yet they were so similar. They both had the habit of lacing their fingers together when deep in thought, it was rather amusing.

He activated his fang (emerald today) and pulled out his mirror calling Mycroft Sherlock answered first deducing what had happened easily then said that 'Mycroft was worrying all night about his future love interest pacing and biting his nails, so common' he mock sighed.

Mycroft's face appeared in the pocket watch his cheeks were blushing in embarrassment as he'd obviously heard his brother's witty comment. 'Sherlock' he warned.

Harry snorted at the brothers antics, he smiled at Mycroft 'Sherlock im doing operation betrayal, as you've dubbed it, today' attempting to distract the genius. Mycroft smiled gratefully, warmth reaching his eyes, which set Harrys heat pounding. 'Oooh can come? Pleeease I need to investigate the effects of the potion and see how temperature and dosage effects the results and if someone can build up immunity.' Mycroft was smirking that his brother was so easily distracted 'Sherlock we've discussed this and we decided no' Harry sighed, although it would be good to have someone strong in case he had to stupefy someone.

'no Harry we decided no if you were doing it at Hogwarts as the old man would know, but you're not there duh' Harry could imagine Sherlock giving the stop being stupid look.

'Ok fine but you must be quiet, and im doing it now so I can do it while their sleeping so they don't have a large memory gap' Harry explained 'well hurry up send the creature.'

Harry frowned 'Sherlock don't be mean to him or you won't be coming. Oh and would you like to come Mycroft?' he offered. Mycroft saw Harrys pleading look, and supposed he should offer his support if his friends were betraying him.

He secretly knew that they were he and Sherlock had easily deduced it but he made Sherlock promise not to tell as he needed to find out by himself, however the extent of the betrayal was unknown to him. 'Well lucky for you I have a rare slow day so I will accompany you' he smiled 'lucky' Sherlock scoffed.

Harry and Mycroft shared a look at Sherlock's antics 'Mycroft stop undressing Harry with your eyes the knowledge is making me ill and we're losing time, Harry call kreacher now. 'Sherlock ordered pompously.

A minute later found Harry putting silencing charms on Ron's room so Mrs Weasley wouldn't wake, and he walked over to where Mycroft and Sherlock were hovering over both Ron and Hermione who were entangled in Ron's ridiculously orange bed. They were clearly nude under the sheets so Harry stupefied both body binded Ron then enervated him, gesturing for Sherlock to give him the truth serum, Sherlock did measuring Ron change in heart rate and temperature. Ron's expression was dazed like he was under the imperious. Harry recognised it to be similar to crouch jr.'s expression when Snape dosed him. 'What is your name?' Mycroft questioned 'Ronald Bilious Weasley.'

'How do you benefit in being Harry potters friend?'

'Paid money into a trust fund I can access when 17, and attention.'

'Who pays you?'

'Mum gets money from harry potters vault.'

'Is Dumbledore involved?'

'No'

'How else do you betray Harry Potter?'

'Give him potions to keep him weak magically, loyalty potions, intelligence suppressants, search his belongings, and keep other people from approaching him so he only has me and Hermione as friends.' Harry looked horrified tears streamed down his face as Sherlock administered the forgetfulness potion and Harry unbound him sending a mild sleeping charm on him. Mycroft opened his arms in invitation for the green-eyed wizard, who fell into then with a loud sob.

Harry couldn't believe it. His best friend was a fake harry hoped Hermione wasn't acting as a friend or he'd be broken hearted. Harry took deep breaths trying to control himself Mycroft's hands were carding through his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back he was whispering assurance in Harrys ear. 'Don't worry harry, calm down, you'll always have us well never leave you' Harry stiffened suddenly realising whose lap he was sat in blubbering in to Mycroft's shirt like a toddler.

'He'll never want me now he's seen how weak I am' Harry clenched his jaw holding the sobs in. He could breakdown later. Getting up avoiding Mycroft's eyes he body bound Hermione and enervated her gesturing for Sherlock to administer the first potion. 'What is your name?' Sherlock questioned.

Harry sent him a grateful look and let Sherlock question the bushy haired girl. Mycroft came up behind Harry encircling him with his arms. Kissing his temple. Mycroft whispered 'never fear love. I still want you. How could not your my world. Never doubt this' Harry relaxed, melting into the warm solid body behind him and whispered back insecurely 'really?'

'Always' he confirmed.

'And of course you'll always have me, but I don't want any mushy romantic looks please. Reserve them for Mr British government'. Sherlock smiled lightening the air until it slipped, as a serious frown replace it wrinkling his forehead. He proceeded questioning.

'How are you benefitting from Harry Potters friendship?'

'My university and apprenticeship fees will be paid using his money, I will be famous as the brains behind Harrys success and harry will owe me and so back me for getting the minister of magic's job.'

Harrys shoulders were shaking and Mycroft tightened his hold and turned harry into his chest. He felt the unfamiliar sensation of his heart break seeing his love in pain.

'Who made this deal with you?

'Ron and Mrs Weasley'

'Is Dumbledore aware of this?'

'No'

'Do you or Ron report to Dumbledore?'

'Yes once a week we report about Harry's academic and emotional life'

'When did you and Ron start reporting to the headmaster?'

'Ron has been since second year, but I offered to take over last year.'

'Why?'

'So I could get close to the headmaster, and bribe him with sexual favours.'

Harry blanched. He felt Mycroft's jaw go slack against his head and Sherlock face was screwed up in disgust. Harry blurted out 'why would you want to have sex with him? He's so old!'

Hermione answered emotionlessly 'he's very attentive and takes pepper up potions so we can orgasm at least 5 times a night, and he's more willing to experiment than the Gryffindor boys'

Ughh. Harry motioned for Sherlock to give her the forgetfulness potion and antidote to the serum he unbound her and cast a sleeping charm on his ex-best friend. He removed the silencing charm and dragged the brothers to the twins' room.

Harry locked the door and threw himself onto the free bed. Lying on his back. Sherlock lay down on his left and Mycroft on his right. It was a bit of a squeeze on the single bed but the brothers offered him comfort by being there for him. Harry curled into Mycroft and pulled Sherlock so his arms were around harry, letting Harry feel what security felt like for the first time he could remember. Harry cried himself to sleep and the Holmes brothers exchange glances of determination and love for the hurt wizard.


	6. Endurance-6

*WARNING: Scenes of a sexual nature. Enjoy*

Harry cried himself to sleep and the Holmes brothers exchange glances of determination and love for the hurt wizard.

Awareness came to Harry instantly. He was unnaturally warm and entangled with the two bodies of the Holmes brothers. His hoodie was tight around his neck and his jeans digging into his skin. He opened his eyes to see warm grey eyes stare lovingly back at him.

He smile and bravely pressed a kiss to Mycroft's cheek. His skin was soft under Harry's lips. Harry then felt the warmth ahis back squirm and Sherlock exclaimed 'call kreacher I am not listening to my brothers make out, and I have an experiment on eyeballs to check on'

Harry smiled in amusement and turned to hug the sweet man who had called him a brother. 'Thank you Sherlock' Sherlock smirked indulgently as he disappeared with kreacher.

Harry rolled over to face Mycroft but couldn't meet his eyes. His ears were burning. He couldn't believe he kissed Mycroft. Did he like it? Mycroft's long fingers caressed under Harrys chin pulling his face up so harry met his eyes. Mycroft's eyes were sparkling, he'd never seen the man look so content. Harry blushed.

Mycroft lowered his face to brush his lips against Harrys. Harry lips were tingling as Mycroft pulled back and got up pulling harry up with him. Harry had a goofy grin on his face as his eyes ran over my crofts wrinkled shirt and trousers the man must have ditched his blazer and waistcoat in the night. The shirt was a silky white that was tight across his chest. Harry could see every muscle and his nipples through the shirt.

Suddenly feeling very hot, Harry looked away as he'd been caught staring at the magnificent man. Mycroft smirked and went to Harrys unshrunk open trunk to rifle around in the clothes finding clean jeans socks boxers and a green checked shirt. Mycroft stalked over to Harry with a mischievous look that was so similar to Sherlock's. He purred 'let's get you dressed love' Harry squirmed under the intense look, but complied.

Allowing Mycroft to pull his hoodie and t-shirt over his head. Harry glanced down at his scrawny chest his ribs no longer stuck out as much, as a layer of fat and muscle covered them. Harry was proud of the well-developed abs from hours of chores at the Dursleys but harry despised the extensive network of scars on his back that trailed down under his pants to the top of the back of his thighs. This was irrelevant when he saw the hungry look on Mycroft's face 'your beautiful' he whispered.

'But my back…' Harry protested.

'Perfect' he said firmly.

'They show how strong you are. That you're a survivor. Perfect' he repeated Harry gave a wobbly smile.

Gaining strength from the genius' words he straightened his back. Mycroft peppered soft kisses down Harry's chest brushing his nipples, making Harrys gasp. Mycroft looked up for assurance feeling very inexperienced but Harrys dilated pupils and awed expression gave him confidence to pepper kisses down his abs and around onto his back following scars licking and kissing the sensitive flesh up around to Harrys shoulder where brushed his nose up the trembling neck to bite his ear lobe.

Harrys mouth was parted in pleasure, breathing heavily he slid his arms through the soft fabric of the offer sleeves of the checked shirt. His skin was sensitive against the cotton. Harry understood that today would go no further, they weren't ready. 'why rush?'

Mycroft's nimble long fingers leisurely fastened up the buttons. Leaving the top undone, Mycroft chastely kissed Harrys throat. He undid the jeans and pulled the boxers down, running his hands down the muscled thighs. He kept eye contact throughout, so he wasn't tempted to go too far. Pulling clean boxers up Harry's thighs and smart jeans followed. Mycroft gestured for Harry to sit on the bed. Kneeling at Harry's feet he kissed the arch of each foot before slipping socks on. He rose up, kissing Harrys forehead chastely.

Harry froze hearing footsteps outside the door. 'kreacher' he called.

'Take Mycroft home' the elf obeyed after Harry smiled apologetically.

Harry shrunk his trunk stuffing it in his black jeans pocket. He removed the locking and silencing charms just as the door opened. 'Jesus didn't they know how to knock'.

It was Hermione 'Harry' she screeched sounding like Mrs Weasley.

'Uh yeah' Harry fumbled unsure how to act around the selfish teen 'act normally' he scolded himself.

'Hey Mione' he gave a small smile. Inwardly puking picturing her mounted on Dumbledore. Ughh, puke.

'Harry when did you get here? Why are you in here? I've been looking through all the rooms searching for you when Mrs Weasley said you're here!' she gushed falsely out.

It was so obvious now he knew, he could see the irritation plain on her face. 'Well lets have some fun, huh' harry cackled to himself 'well' Harry drawled 'I would have gone in Ron's room but he was uh… busy' Hermione flushed as Harry wiggled his eyebrows smugly.

Ha. 'Don't you dare tell Mrs Weasley' Hermione warned.

Harry shrugged none committedly. 'We'll make a deal right? I won't tell and you'll leave me alone this year I won't some time alone to think, ok?'

'Ok' she grumbled

'Tell Ron' he left the Ron and went to the bathroom, and to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He hardly ate knowing that it was probably dosed with potions he have to ask kreacher for the antidotes every time he ate. Sigh. Mrs Weasley was fussing over him 'oh harry dear bit peaky, ate some toast. What do you want to do today dear?' she smothered.

'uh I just going to work out at bit, coz it's a nice day' he said shyly 'work out' she looked horrified 'yeah after being stuck in my room I need to run around a bit' he tried to look sheepish .

He must have succeeded as she let him. Harry went up to change into shorts and t-shirt stretching in his room he ran out the house past Ron and did warm up laps around the burrow. Seeing Mr Weasley he asked if they had a football. Mr Weasley was digging around the garage that he spent most of his time.

Harry felt a surge of pity, the man looked like he'd aged years since harry had seen him. Harry couldn't help but think that there wasn't a mean bone in his body, he mustn't be in on Mrs Weasleys scheming or has just found out. Mr Weasley made a triumphant sound handing the football to Harry. He gripped the boy's wrist pulling him close 'Harry don't trust anyone. Train hard and fast, there's boxing equipment in here. And antidotes' his face serious.

Harry searched his eyes feeling pity that the man obviously knew of his family's activities. 'I know Mr Weasley, is it just them or is it the twins, bill, and Charlie too?' he whispered.

'It's just molly Ron Hermione and Ginny but beware of Dumbledore and the order as they follow him blindly'

'I understand' Harry agreed his suspicion disappearing.

'If you ever need to get away call kreacher he'll help' his respect growing for the loving man who was trying to keep himself together.

Harry left spent the morning dribbling the ball and doing tricks the twins had come to visit their father and played with him before lunch which the twins conveniently missed, Harry could feel the effects of the potions already, so took Mr Weasley up on his offer until he had time to contact kreacher.

Meeting him in the shed he found Mr Weasley only had very few potions. 'I'll have to send potions to him. he's my only known ally now' he boxed for a bit knowing lots of moves from watching Dudley and sometimes being forced to hold the punch bag, meaning he was excellent at dodging.

Harry's week mostly went smoothly, he trained, easily avoiding Ron and Hermione as they were not fit enough to train at his level and didn't want to be shown up. Ginny sometimes watched him train. Harry usually went into Mr Weasleys garage locking it then. Harry regularly talked to Mycroft and Sherlock although was nearly caught once the he was on his broom talking to Sherlock through Mycroft's mirror when Ron flew up behind him thankful harry saw him coming.

Harry received his owls getting:

Potions-EE

Transfiguration-EE

Charms-EE

Defence against the dark arts-OO

Divination-P

Herbology- A

History-P

Astronomy-A

Care of magical creatures-EE

Harry was happy with his results but he knew if he did them again he'd get higher due to reviewing the material placing it in his memory castle. He vowed to get high scores on his newts.

By the end of the week desperate to leave. He was fed up of Mrs Weasleys constant questioning about his clothes, and what he did at the Dursleys. Finally he resorted to snapping at her 'how do think I felt my godfather had died. Im hardly going to be all giggles. Am I?'

he stormed to his room and avoided everyone feeling guilty he had used Sirius' death. Ron Hermione and Harry flooed to Hogwarts a month early, so they could get lessons from Snape to everyone's mutual horror and have use of the library.

Harry disappeared into the room of requirement pacing he thought 'I need a room no one but me can enter that I can sleep train and learn in.' making a bedroom that had three doors on one wall. The black door lead to a large running field that had a shed with training dummies and sports equipment, Harry was so happy it was perfect! The next door lead directly to the library. And the third lead to a tunnel which ended to a portrait near the great hall Harry set a password for it, so he could use it as a quick escape from the great hall after meals! Yes this was perfect. God he loved magic. The first thing Harry resolved to do was read the pink book petunia gave him.

He took it out his shrunk trunk. The binding was worn, the cover a faded pink, it had small white daisies drawn on with tipex. He removed the elastic holding it shut and gently turned the pages. It was his mum's diary! It started off with young messy writing, with doodles and some of petunias writing proclaiming them 'best friend for ever' Harry snorted imaging aunt Petunia being a young and carefree enough to do that.

It detailed outings to the park seaside, her hobbies and how she hated her ballae lessons and her love for Elvis Presley's smooth honeyed voice it detailed meeting a boy Sev in the park and him teaching about magic. She drifted from her sister 'Tuney' she couldn't understand why her sister was jealous.

It decribed in detail getting her Hogwarts letter she wrote everyone's name in her year and what hose making a comment about her friend Sev going to Slytherin. 'Sev… hum I wonder if he's alive today'

Harry looked for a name like Sev in the listed names. Severus Snape. 'Oh my god' harry snapped the book closed in shock. 'Snape was friends with mum? Why does he hate me? Merlin... this is so messed up!'

Harry carried on reading about her Hogwarts days and summers. James was harassing her but grew up she decided to date him after Snape hurt her calling her mudblood 'I've forgiven him but he was obviously looking for an exit from our friendship as he started hanging out with those death eaters. He was supposed to be my best friend!' tear splotches covered the page.

He could see her curled up in her 4-poser bed crying into her journal. 'Snape, the fool upsetting his mum' Harry checked his pocket watch it was way past midnight, he been reading for hours. He was three quarters of the way through. 'I may as well finish it. I have to know what happens'. Harry finished the book his mind spinning tears dried to his face from his mother's descriptions of harry and James.

But what really surprised him was Snape. He turned spy because Voldemort was targeting lily. They became friends secretly for a day then she was killed the diary entries stop. But there was a note at the end of the book after the blank pages 'this book will portkey to my sister when I die in hope that she will give it to my son Harry when he old enough. Harry I love you son'.

Harry didn't get any sleep that night his brain was too active he stumbled into the great hall wearing a silk green shirt and black slacks. The black smudges under his eyes were noticed by the few teachers that were sat around and Hermione. Ron was oblivious to everything except the food he shovelled into his mouth. Mycroft would be horrified. 'Where have you been Harry you didn't go to the dorm all last night' she wined loudly drawing attention to them.

'Is this right harry my boy' Dumbledore questioned, which harry ignored not even looking at the child molester.

'Typical potter' Snape muttered, harry couldn't blame him.

Harry walked over to Hermione, feeling evil after his crappy night Harry invaded her personal space and snarled 'remember our deal granger. Leave Me. Alone.'

'I know of your nightly visits map never lies' he whispered to her softly. Hermione paled and slumped into her chair nodding to Harry. 'That's what I thought' harry snarled smugly. The teachers were frowning at the exchange 'Har…' Dumbledore started.

'My lesson schedule please headmaster' Harry cut him off, avoiding looking at him childishly. Dumbledore removed Harry's schedule. Harry summoned it and flounced out imitating Sherlock. Harry knew he was in deep shit but couldn't seem to care. He went to his new room where kreacher brought him breakfast.

He change for a jog before his first lessons changing into his short and t-shirt. Unaware he'd left a hall of gobsmacked teachers.

R&R Pleease


	7. Introductions-7

*Enjoy*

He changed for a jog before his first lessons changing into his shorts and t-shirt. Unaware he'd left a hall of gobsmacked teachers.

Harry was excited to have extra lessons with Snape, maybe they could talk. He would like to get to know the man who was his mum's friend. Then again its Snape, Harry understood he had to pretend to hate him because of the death eater's kids in class reporting Snapes actions, and it was easier to stay in character all the time so he didn't slip, but Harry would like to come to an understanding that he's not all James. However that could never be, as all his lessons were shared with Ron and Hermione.

Harry listened to Snapes every word storing it all in his memory castle. Snape was getting annoyed at his lack of reaction, so he moved his attention to Ron who predictably had the biggest tantrum after a few days. He ended up refusing anymore lessons and being sent back to a fuming molly.

One down one to go. Harry used to find Hermione's questioning amusing but now after training with Mycroft, the never ending stream of questions irritating, grating on his last nerve. You only question if you want something explained further, yet Hermione was asking questions about what Snape was clearly about to explain. To put it bluntly she was being a know-it-all. Mycroft suggested contacting the girl's parents, which was exactly what he did with the help of Mycroft.

Dear Mr and Mrs Granger,

I am writing to ask if you are aware that your daughter is spending her summer holiday time that is rightfully family time at school.

I too am at school, however I have no parents to spend time with and my relatives abandoned me, and so I know how precious time is.

Hermione is a very clever girl she I leaps and bounds in front of other students and needs no extra education. And if she insists on studying I find that non magical education is equally important, she shouldn't cut her ties with you.

Even if there is war brewing it is no place for children to fight. War is for adults, unfortunately children could get attacked, and she is more than capable of defending herself.

From a concerned student.

p.s. this letter will catch fire in 3 seconds.

Harry placed the letter in an envelope, and sent it to kreacher to post the muggle way, which was much safer than getting your owl intercepted.

Now he had to wait a few days for the effects to happen. He hoped the grangers would take the bait. Hermione's reaction was satisfying at breakfast, she paled and turned a sickly colour. Her parents obviously hadn't known about her location or the war.

They demanded her return and threatened to pull her out of school. He couldn't wait to see Dumbledore when he came back one handed from his amputation and wouldn't be getting any for a while! Harry broke out into fits of giggles once he excused himself from the great hall after Hermione demanded to see Dumbledore.

The head of Gryffindor's lips were so tightly pursed they were non-existent. She had loudly protested at her presence, but understood Harrys. Merely because of the amount of times he'd faced Voldemort and would most likely again.

'Miss Granger, the fact you didn't inform your parents of your location shows how irresponsible you are. They are your parents we have no authority over them. You must obey them. Go pack your bags.' She hissed sounding so like her animagus, Harry could almost see her back arch and fur stand on end.

Harry had several free days where no staff couldn't ever find him, that's because it was impossible he spent his free days with Sherlock, who taught Harry muggle education from when he was 11 years old to university level.

He informed him 'you may not fancy a wizard job after the war, so you need a normal education. Mycroft can organise test results etc.'

It was heart-warming that Sherlock thought he would survive. When Mycroft found out about the lessons he insisted on night lessons of technology, psychology and politics. Harry whose timetable was getting very full and his mind castle bursting didn't protest knowing the brothers were right. So he complied filling his brain up to the brim.

They would all sit down to an evening meal, with a lot of grumbling on Sherlock's part, Harry discussed what Snape taught him, Sherlock talked out murders that Lestrade had started letting him help solve, Mycroft mentioned mummy wanted to have a meal tomorrow on Harrys free day, and invited Harry. Harry knew Sherlock was right after the war he would move to the muggle world. He would have no fame, his new family, and a shot at a normal life.

Harry was leaving the castle the next day ready for the meal with Mrs Holmes he had to meet kreacher at the gates as usual as personal house elves can pop into Hogwarts but can't take anyone out of Hogwarts. As Sherlock had his father's cloak and he hadn't leant the invisibility charm yet, Harry had to sneak out past the full great hall and out of Hogwarts to the gates. Harry wondered whether to make a run for it or stroll past.

Oh God, he was wearing his best black three piece suit with silk shirt and tie, his pocket watch and fang were on display, his hair was styled to perfect neat curls. Mycroft had bought him a top hat as it was a very fancy restaurant, Mycroft taught him how to bow with his hat gracefully. Harry had it mastered by the end of the night. After a lot of sniggering from shock who was watching. Harry decided to just walk past the great hall. 'Who cares? Maybe if they see me dressed as an adult they'll start treating me like one.' Harry walked past the open doors hearing the chatter quieten. Damn.

'Harry my boy'. Dumbledore called.

Harry spun how Mycroft taught him and strode into the doorway of the great hall with his back stiff, and chin raised. He was greeted with some dumbfounded and amused looks.

'yes headmaster' he replied

'where are you off looking so dashing?' Harry rose a brow as Sherlock would.

'why thank you im off to meet my boyfriend's mother and brother again' he smiled at their raised brows.

'im happy for you harry, will you bring him here after the meal we'd very much like to meet him' Dumbledore looked genuinely and his head of house looked particularly eager

'we'll see' Harry smirked and took his hat off to dramatically bow as he was taught. 'Have a nice evening' he twirled out the great hall, surprised at the lack of resistance.

Meeting kreacher at the gates he was popped to Mycroft's house where they took the limo to the restaurant. Harry was nervous as he'd never been in one this fancy but he remembered what to do perfectly making Mycroft proud. He ate his three courses that he would have never have been able to do a month ago after the Dursleys treatment.

He drank a soft drink to amusement of everyone but got to try Mycroft's wine and Sherlock's rose they parted ways from Mrs Holmes kissing her hand complimenting her dress again. Once the limo reached Mycroft's house harry explained that Dumbledore wanted to meet him 'its choice love you don't have to but I'd like you to'

Mycroft smiled 'of course, for you anything'

At this moment Sherlock butted in saying 'right-o soppy Mycroft. 'Can I come too?'

Harry shrugged 'sure' Harry called kreacher, who took the three to the gates. The three strode to the castle the brothers appreciated the sight of the castle.

Mycroft commented 'I still prefer Buckingham palace.'

Harry smirked looping his arms in the two available elbow. Reaching the great hall harry said nervously 'you remember everything I've told right?' the brothers gave the 'im a genius' look Harry snorted.

Pushing the great doors hard so they banged open dramatically. Harry paused before entering. All the heads of houses, Dumbledore, madam Pomphrey, the wall photo frames were full of portraits Harry even spotted the fat lady. Harry sighed carry on to the enthusiastic teachers waiting to see who the two dashing gentlemen were. They were stood in front of the chattering teachers.

Harry cleared his throat commanding silence. Harry dutifully introduced the brothers. 'professors, madam, portraits this is Mycroft Holmes my love' Mycroft removed his hat bowing elegantly before replacing his hat with a polite smile

'and this is his brother Sherlock Holmes' Sherlock removed his hat and did a dramatic bow/curtsey, before replacing his hat. Harry repressed a giggle at Sherlock's antics, but Sherlock hadn't finished.

He covered his eyes in shame sighing. Mycroft raised a brow guessing what Sherlock was about to do as did harry. 'No, no, no, Harry to you introduced your one true love wrong!' Sherlock exclaimed 'Sherlock' Mycroft warned.' May I have the absolute pleasure of introducing Mycroft Holmes otherwise known as Mr British government.' Sherlock beamed proudly.

Mycroft completely embarrassed looked to Harry asking why we brought Sherlock along. The teachers thankfully looked amused and confused. Three mingled answering questions, and Sherlock deduced embarrassing details of their lives, but Harry didn't stop him. The truth hurts, but there's value in the truth. Sherlock and Snape got on surprisingly well insulting each other, and discussing chemistry and potions.

Snape looked the happiest Harry had ever seen him while talking to someone who is an intellectual equal he also enjoyed talking to Mycroft who explained the Holmes' and Harrys memory palace/castle/not vain enough to name it. Snape was very interested and Harry saw a glint of approval before it went behind the mask. Harry was happy Mycroft had his mum's friend's approval.

It was 11 when teachers started retiring and Snape invited the brothers to come during their lessons so harry could give them a tour after. Sherlock accepted but Mycroft declined as he was too busy running the country. Harry walked them down to the front gates after saying goodnight to everyone.

Hugging Sherlock and kissing Mycroft goodnight he caked kreacher to take them home. Harry promptly stripped his formal clothing off putting it away neatly and collapsed on to his bed falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

r&r please


	8. Murder-8

*warning dead body description.*

Hugging Sherlock and kissing Mycroft goodnight he called kreacher to take them home. Harry promptly stripped his formal clothing off putting it away neatly and collapsed on to his bed falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Harry arrived to Snapes lesson with Sherlock following harry sat down reading his book waiting for Snape while Sherlock inspected the ingredients in jars. Snape entered greeting Harry more politely than usual and then greeted Sherlock. 'Potter, Holmes'.

'Do you have any warding books?' he demanded.

'Yes sir'

'Well have you read them?'

'I have one book I haven't yet read'

'Go get it. You will read some of it then you will put wards up'

'Yes sir'

'Harry get your violin too, you will play to me later' Sherlock ordered.

Harry jumped up to race to the entrance hall where he used the secret passage to enter his rooms retrieving his last warding book and pulled his violin out its case finding his bow he returned to the dungeons to see Snape and Sherlock in a clearly passionate discussion and he was showing Sherlock the store cupboard harry sat down reading the book. He ignored the parts he already knew and added new wards to his memory castle. Harry had just finished his book when Snape remembered he was supposed to be teaching.

They quickly went through different wards, with Snape correcting his wand movements and pronunciation. Sherlock was uncharacteristically still, as he was deleting in his memory palace. When Snape realised Sherlock was unaware, he suddenly said 'potter I will be teaching defence this year and will not be able to teach you like this. It will be like before.'

'Yeah I know sir' harry sighed 'sir could you tell me about my mother?'

'What?' Snape spluttered

Harry hastened to reply' she left me her diary I found out from there.'

'Ah, no potter I will not yet. I cannot, but I will one day or ill write it down'

Harry smiled happily that he hadn't got an outright rejection. 'it's lunch go wake your friend and we'll go up'

harry shook Sherlock who snapped out of his intense gazing and unlaced his fingers 'lunch' harry explained.

Sherlock scoffed' boring' he drawled out

'you can play to me now. Let's see if you've been practicing'

Harry withdrew his violin giving his bag to Sherlock to carry. Following Snape to the great hall Harry played every song demanded by Sherlock perfectly as he'd been practicing nearly every night. Harry was playing sat in the hall neither he nor Sherlock were eating as Sherlock was expecting a murder soon and harry would suffer with Sherlock.

Currently they were both had their eyes closed listening to the music harry was making. It was perfect except when harry tripped on a particularly hard y where Sherlock said 'wrong!' loudly into the silent room.

Everyone was listening in wonder at the magic the boy made. Harry sighed expecting the shout. He passed the violin to Sherlock who played it slowly for harry the quickly so harry could hear how it sounded. Harry nodded taking the violin back resumed playing repeating the section to Sherlock's standards. Harry finished the piece starting the next when he felt his pocket watch warm 'Sherlock could you answer the watch'

Sherlock grumbled opening his eyes blinking at the light he pulled it out from his collar. Harry spoke the password to answer the call, ignoring Sherlock's amusement. 'What is it Mycroft?' Sherlock snapped.

'Harry your music gets more beautiful every day. A murder brother dearest. Number 9 apparently Lestrade can't contact you so he bothered me' Mycroft answered.

'where?' Sherlock practically shouted bursting with energy.

Mycroft repeating an address 'have fun' he said fondly ending the connection.

Harry knew Sherlock would want harry there to see him in his element as he had Mycroft so harry turned his puppy dog eyes on Snape, pouting 'please can I go please' he begged as he had a lesson this afternoon.

'Fine' he man looked slightly jealous, so Harry invited the man on a whim.

To his surprise the man accepted. However Sherlock butted in informing them needed to hurry and change into normal clothes. Knowing there wasn't enough time for Snape to go to the dungeons, harry made the snarky man and Sherlock into his rooms via the entrance hall tunnel. He routed through his secret trunk pulling out a pair of black dress trousers and a green silk shirt for Snape with light boots, that would be easy to run in. for himself he got another pair of boots similar to Sherlock's silvery-grey dress trousers and a white tight silk shirt. He gave the clothes to Snape telling to dress in the bathroom if he wanted.

Harry was already pulling his robes off left in his boxers giving Snape and Sherlock the full view. Snape quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Harry pulled the shirt on his shoulders when Snape walked out dressed in Harry's resized clothes.

Huh he must have used magic o dress himself quickly. Sherlock was huffing and puffing finally lost patience he snatched the trousers from harry pulling them over Harrys feet and up his legs himself doing the zip and button when Harry finished the buttons Harry tied up his left boot and Sherlock the right. They all ran to the gates Snape muttered about indignities but surprisingly kept up nearly as fast as Harry.

Harry called kreacher at the gate asking for the three to be taken to an empty alley near the location they exited the alley seeing the florescent markings off of a crime scene they met who was Lestrade, who looked relieved to see Sherlock, and let him and his companions in, obviously desperate for help. Lestrade when to put protective clothing on so he didn't contaminate the crime scene Sherlock harry and Snape went straight to the crime scene knowing they wouldn't contaminate anything. However they were stopped when a nasally voice demanded superiorly 'where do you think you're going freak?'

Hharry froze and stiffened at the familiar word Sherlock wrapped and arm around Harry shoulders protectively ignoring the Sgt Snape was bewildered at the action unaware of the internal panic that Sherlock was trying to sooth, he was whispering comfort to the emotionally scarred wizard. Obviously that word was a trigger.

Sherlock verbally lashed out at the small minded woman. He aired to dirty laundry for all to see telling the world that shed slept with the married Anderson, and spent a long time on her knees for him. Donovan reddened but didn't deny it and Anderson came out spluttering protests. Harry had himself back under control and dragged Sherlock to the crime scene with a confused Snape following.

Sherlock inspected the door for forced entry and the windows before inspecting the body. The body was a young woman. She was lay on her front and had multiple stab wounds scattered unevenly over her body. She had a bullet in her temple and was lying in a small pool of blood. Harry saw the wall floor and ceiling were covered in a layer of water and pointed that out to Sherlock. Who spun around, his coat tails twirling as he looked for something on the walls. He found it was a small grey advanced temperature controller that had been recently fitted, Sherlock checked the history seeing 6hours ago it being set for a very negative number then at 11am it had been set to a warmer temperature.

Sherlock turned to Lestrade 'someone, possibly her new lover coated the walls with water and set temperature control to freezing, large icicles formed which would drop as they the temperature control was set to melt them just an hour before shed come back to lunch. She received a bullet to her head, causing her to fall. The impact would cause the half melted icicles to fall creating the stab wounds. The ice has melted. The culprit was a minor new terrorist group. They were in experienced they panicked when she came home early too early for the ice to fall on her after she predictably slammed the door. So they shot her leaving evidence we can track. Also see who fitted the temperature control they're linked to the terrorist group.'

'Why her what did they want?' Lestrade questioned

'Government information. She works for Mycroft' Sherlock explained. 'I suggest you call him'

Ah harry recognised her it was Mycroft's assistant, she was nice Very skittish around Mycroft obviously never having someone demanding as a boss or bad under pressure.

Snape was still stood in the corner observing the genius at work. He talked to Lestrade while harry congratulated Sherlock on his success. Sherlock preened at the attention proudly while harry saw in the corner of his eye Lestrade gave Snape a piece of paper with his number on. Ha harry did notice the glances they exchanged. 'So Snape wasn't in love with his mum thank god, he must think of her as a sister'. Harry Sherlock and Snape got fish and chips on the way back to Mycroft's house, where Sherlock was surprisingly still staying with Mycroft.

The three had tea had biscuits. Sherlock received a call from Lestrade 'what' Sherlock answered, getting straight to the point. 'It's your brother Sherlock' he said in a huff. 'He's been kidnapped'. Sherlock and Harry paled.

Sherlock was wrong. The terrorists didn't want government information they wanted the government, and now they had him.

r&r please


	9. Death-9

*Enjoy. Hopefully a tear jerker;)*

The terrorists didn't want government information they wanted the government, and now they had him.

Mycroft cracked his eyes open. Hi head throbbed. He hands went to touch the tender section on the back of his head but were restricted.

Ouch. His wrists were tied to the wall by rusty handcuffs that rubbed the delicate layer of skin on his wrists. His shoulders were aching from holding his arms in upright positions, his fingers were tingling from lack of blood. The bare brick wall was rubbing painfully onto his bare back. Bare?

Ughh his clouded mind realised they'd taken his pocket watch and mobile. Harry and Sherlock would find him no doubt, but he had to help. Looking around he identified himself in a basement there was a small dirt streaked window with bars on it was on the top of the wall opposite. He saw peoples feet walk past.

He turned his attention to the room there was a low ceiling, the room was quite large there was barrels stacked filling half the room. The room was cool and melt of a sweet musty smell. On the floor there were red stains. 'Blood? No wine it's a wine cellar'.

The triumph was short lived when he heard footsteps approaching down steep steps to his left. Squinting at the man what he saw chilled him to the bone. He was clearly a wizard as he wore open robes. He had an animalistic glint in his eyes, fangs and claws. He was a werewolf. An alpha. A death eater. Harry had told him about him Greyback.

Mycroft's pupils dilated in fear. He pressed himself into the wall. It wasn't full moon so he wouldn't be infected but the monster was a sadistic bastard, he'd tear Mycroft to shreds. Greyback stalked towards his prey making growling sounds. Mycroft flinched as the monster scratched his claws down his bare chest. Blood trickled down his shoulder as his head impacted with the wall again.

The fang! He had Sherlock's fang in his ear! He activated the fang smearing it in the blood on his shoulder when he flinched. Greyback was approaching with knives now. 'Harry. Sherlock' he whimpered making Greyback laugh. 'Mycroft where are you? Are you ok?' they questioned. Mycroft couldn't with hold a scream as Greyback carved deeply letters in his arm hitting the bone. He heard Harry sobbing and whispered out 'wine cellar. Greyback' before falling unconscious at the monsters feet.

Harry called the mirror several times he was now panicking. Sherlock had received the information on the terrorists involved, the only thing they had in common was a large dog bite on their body. They all claimed 'alpha made us.' One came forwards he looked like he'd been beaten and said that the alpha was in his winery.

The man couldn't say where as he'd passed out and under the promised police protection he went to hospital. There were numerous wineries in London, but Harry didn't care, as long he was in London he could find him through a tracking charm. And point me's. He froze as he heard Mycroft's voice whisper through a fang. 'Harry. Sherlock' Mycroft sounded so scared it broke Harry's heart. 'Where are you?' Sherlock shouted.

'Are you ok?' Harry questioned stupidly. 'Of course he isn't ok' he berated himself.

Mycroft let out a blood curdling scream, Harry heard a faint malicious laugh then failing to supress his sobs Harry heard the quietest 'wine cellar. Greyback.' Then nothing. Harry's knees went weak. Mycroft had confirmed his fear.

Sherlock dragged harry to his feet, there were tear tracks down both their cheeks. Sherlock shook Harry's shoulders. 'Snap out of it you need to use your magic to track him it our only chance' Harry felt the pressure he wished Snape hadn't gone to the death eater meeting. He cast a 'point me Mycroft' his wand spun north in his hand he called kreacher.

His mind was clear now he had a plan no one else would die because of him.' can you pop us outside a winery in that direction?' Harry demanded sounding like the black lord he was.

'Yes master there is one' said a wide eyed kreacher.

'Take us now' Harry replied impatiently.

Sherlock and Harry landed outside a normal looking building. Harry spotted a small grotty window that had figures moving behind it Harry vanished the window putting silencing charms on himself and Sherlock he slipped through the window lading on the floor ad Sherlock behind him he stupefied the monster that was leaning over his loves unconscious form. The werewolf slumped on top of Mycroft. Sherlock heaved the body off his brother. He looked hopelessly at Harry wanting him to do something.

Harry felt for his pulse feeling it strong. He threw Sherlock a relieved smile. 'Don't worry everything's going to be ok' he reassured the frightened brother.

Mycroft's eyes fluttered as he woke. He saw his brother and Sherlock, he looked behind them to the figure looming over them. It was clutching its forearm it face screwed up in pain. Grey back snarled lunging to grab Sherlock and Harry who were holding Mycroft he apperated them away to his masters presence. The three slammed into the floor of Malfoy manor death eaters were circling them Nagini slithered next to her master's throne.

Harrys forehead had split open, the pain was excruciating. Harry pulled a knife from his holster passing it to Sherlock and withdrawing his other and his wand Harry jumped to his feet shielding the two men he loved from Voldemort with his body. Voldemort's eyes widened in pleasure 'Harry potter. Greyback you will be rewarded' Voldemort hissed.

'Thank you my lord' came from the crowd.

Voldemort's eyes flickered to the men behind Harry to where Sherlock was carrying his unconscious brother. 'Filthy mudbloods Potter?' snakeface taunted.

Harry didn't respond infuriating Voldemort who hissed 'very well. Have it your way. Shall we dual Potter?' harry eyed Voldemort's wand which was different from the one that he used in the graveyard. Harry started to bow as Voldemort did but Harry paused, thinking' he doesn't deserve respect' Harry instead threw his knife which missed Voldemort by an inch Harry cursed wishing he'd practiced throwing more, however the knife did hit something else.

It went straight through Nagini's brain and into pinned the snake into the throne. A disgusting black mist screeched exiting the snake. Voldemort screamed in fury sending curses at harry who blocked them all protecting his companions. Voldemort's chest heaved. His eyes narrowed he started targeting Sherlock and Mycroft who stood helplessly behind Harry. Voldemort sent a killing curse his eyes gleaming.

Harry saw it coming slowly he placed himself in its path. Opening his arms so the curse would hit his chest he called kreacher so he could save the Holmes'. Harry felt the green curse hit his chest and crumpled kreacher popped to see his beloved master crumpled and Voldemort throw backwards. Kreacher took hold of his master's body and Sherlock's hand popping them to the castle gates. He levitated Harry, tears streaming down his face. Sherlock was in shock following the elf holding his brothers unconscious body. His heart broke looking at the dead wizards face. His brother won't be able to live without Harry knew he would kill himself. They the four went into the great hall where everyone was crowded as Snape had told them of Harrys fate they rushed forward pain written on their faces seeing their saviour dead.

Madam Pomphrey healed Mycroft waking him. Mycroft let of out a heart wrenching sob at seeing Harry. He cried into is brothers chest, as his brother cried into his hair. Mycroft crawled to harry. The wizards parted letting g him through Sherlock followed. Mycroft lent over looking into the dull emerald eyes. Tear splashed on his loves pale cheeks. Mycroft lowered to the still warm lips and pressed a kiss to them.

Harry found himself in where he thought was an extremely white clean kings cross. It was deserted except from three familiar figures on a bench harry ran to them. When he stopped in front of them he realised he was nude 'umm can I borrow some clothes?' he blushed.

His mother smiled. Sirius and his father exchanged grins. 'Harry dear just will yourself to be wearing clothes' Harry willed himself to be wearing his favourite shirt and trousers. He drunk the sight of the three people in. they looked like they were 20.

'Am I dead?' he whispered suddenly fearful he was leaving Mycroft.

His father answered 'it depends. You can take a train to beyond, or you can go back to the living.' At Harry's confused look Sirius explained you didn't really die Voldemort killed the bit of his soul that was in your scar.' Harry looked horrified as he spotted the deformed snake faced baby withering under a bench.

His mother said 'it will stay her until the rest of his soul comes then it'll go beyond'. Lily's face went serious. 'At Godrics hollow part of Voldemort's soul attached to the only living object. You. He has other shards of his soul in objects. These objects need to be destroyed with basilisk venom or Gryffindor sword. It'll be hard but we can help.'

Harrys head reeled at the new information he opened a room in his memory castle to store the information in. 'I have to go back, do you know where the objects are?'

Sirius spoke up 'can you remember the black mist come from the snake when you stabbed it?'

Harry nodded 'that was some of Voldemort's soul. You killed that. That was so cool.' His godfather gushed excitedly.

Harry smiled' so snake, me, him. How many more?' his father said 'you killed the diary soul in third year nearly giving my dead self a heart attack!' he exclaimed.

Harry smiled sheepishly 'there's a ring, cup, a locket, and a diadem'

'Ok' where are they?'

The ring was in a shack near the riddle graveyard it's under heavy enchantment but Dumbledore has it. That's what gave him a black hand the fool put it on. That's been destroyed too. Harry you have to get the stone off Dumbledore it's important. It's a hallow you can't use it Harry either it allows the living to speak to the dead but after a while it makes them miserable. Oh and disarm Dumbledore, when you report the dirty old man, when you wake. His wand is another hallow called the death stick. You'll have all of the deathly hallows, your cloak the wand and stone makes you master of death, it's a big responsibility but when you die they'll die with you. This is imperative as they are too powerful to be any on else's hands.' Harry nodded to his father noting to research deathly hallows.

'The only horcruxes left is Hufflepuffs cup that's in Bellabitchs vault, you can get that being the Black lord. Slytherin's locket, it's a big ugly necklace' Sirius screwed his nose up 'that's in grimmald place kreacher can get that. And Ravenclaws diadem in the room of hidden things in the room of requirement just think of a room where all hidden things are hidden.'

'So he'll be dead after?'

Yes he'll never bother you again, but beware of the death eaters though.'

'Harry there's a spell Sev knows that will kill anyone with the mark you need to this but remove Sev's mark first. Use parcel tongue to remove it' Harry nodded seeing them fading he realised 'it's time to go isn't it?'

Lily nodded hugging Harry she whispered 'im so proud of you Harry. I love you, and im sorry about my sister. I approve of Mycroft, keep him close baby' Harry nodded into her shoulder, reluctantly releasing her he hugged his father ' love you son, make sure you have plenty of fun and we'll always be with you watching over you, in here' he touched Harrys heart. Harry nodded tearfully.

Harry was passed to a rapidly fading Sirius' arms 'Harry don't be sad I died harry. Im so happy now with my friends and you have Mycroft to look after you now. Well see each other again but not yet pup. Love you' he faded Harry was left in kings cross where he willed himself to go back to his body.

Harry woke feeling lips on his, he kissed back opening his mouth pulling Mycroft into him with his arms. Mycroft gasped 'Harry' he breathed gaining attention of the people who had averted their eyes from the private moment. 'you're not getting rid of me that easily' Harry chirped.

McGonagall burst into more tears into her hankie as did many others. He sent his protronus to Moody, who he knew was suspicious of Dumbledore since fourth year. Harry manoeuvred into a sitting position in Mycroft's lap, pulling a crying Sherlock down into his arms. 'Shh its ok baby brother. We are going to do mission slut soon'

Sherlock hiccupped adorably, eyes gleaming shining. 'Are you sure?' Mycroft questioned seriously.

'Yep' Harry looked into his grey eyes, wanting another kiss. Forget waiting until he was 17, he felt like he was 30. I saw mum, da and Siri, they said to' Mycroft's eyes widened but he didn't doubt him.

Moody burst into the room minutes later, with some aurors. Harry stood and disarmed and bound a confused Dumbledore. The teachers about to protest were silenced by Harry who explained 'I have evidence that Dumbledore has been abusing his position by shagging students, and has been stealing off me.' They looked sick. Moody took him away clapping Harry on the shoulder. 'good laddie'

Harry decided to get the stone. Pulling his boys up he said to the teachers 'I'll explain everything tomorrow.' They exited the hall Sherlock holding Harrys hand and Mycroft with an arm round his shoulders, both reassuring themselves Harry was alive. 'Where are we going?' to the headmasters office I need to get something.'

He explained to them about horcruxes and the deathly hallows. Harry guessed several sweets before getting into the office. He found the stone on a shelf with the diary and sword which he took. Harry led the brothers to his room. The bed expanded to fit all three and Harry changed their clothes to pyjamas or in Mycroft's case who was still shirtless pyjama bottoms.

Harry remembered to ask 'are you all healed?' Mycroft smiled 'yes im fine now you're here.' Sherlock feeling like his old self pretended to be sick behind Mycroft's back. Harry smiled he had his small family and fingering the stone he had his other family in his heart always. Harry crawled in between the two brother's falling asleep with a smile on his face.

R&R Please


End file.
